Reading the Future
by Summer Time Madness
Summary: This ain't your normal reading the future story. This is the story where everyone is settling down, getting married and of course our amazing characters have to read it. There are going to be a lot of surprises and there is also an OC with a small role to play but she will not be reading the books with them. This is set right before war with Kronos. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV.**

The war with Gaea is seriously taking a toll on me. Ever since I have returned from Tartarus with Annabeth people have been treating us like glass ornaments which would break any moment. I mean like seriously?

Yeah, yeah.. I know they are worried but they are going overboard. Annabeth and I act like nothing has happened and we never went to Tartarus.

We are currently looking at some battle plans and a selected few people are in the room. (Thalia, Nico, Katie, The Stolls, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel, Reyna and the seven...)

I kept fidgeting. Something was going to happen and I didn't know whether it was good or bad. I hope it is good.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed us and guess where it took us? That's right! Olympus. And why we are here...I have no clue.

We all looked at each-other in stunned silence. And then Lord Zeus broke the silence. By screaming at us. As if him glaring at us with the rest of the Gods was not intimidating enough.

"What are you demigods doing here?" He asked or should I say 'shouted'.

"Maybe you could tell us-" I started but Annabeth gave me a bad glare.

"We don't know Lord Zeus. One second we were working on a battle plan and the other second we were here." she finished awkwardly. Every one of us murmured in agreement.

"That is good. It is good that you are working on battle plans. We have to defeat Kronos." Lord Zeus said in agreement.

"Kronos?" All the demigods asked with confused looks on our faces.

"Yes! Have you lost your memories?" Ares asked.

"Wait just a second...which year is this exactly?" Thalia asked.

"2010! **(A/N: I dunno if i'm correct or not.)** Have you children really lost your mind?" Athena questioned us.

"As far as I remember we have already beaten Kronos.." Travis said rubbing the back of his neck in confusion.

"Really? Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ares shouted punching the air again and again until Aphrodite gave him a glare.

"Whipped." Apollo muttered and Hermes gave him a high-five.

Annabeth then explained the situation with both camps and the war with Gaea and about Hera's extremely annoying plan.

"But what are we really doing here?" I asked again.

My question was answered when a book fell on top of Connor's head with a note stuck on it.

"Give it here!" Athena ordered. "Father there is a note attached to this book."

"Read it out then Owl Face!" Poseidon sighed.

I along with the guy population on Olympus - minus Zeus started snickering.

"Read it then Athena." Zeus said ignoring all of us.

"Alright then here it goes-

_Dear Gods and Demigods,_

_This book will take you four years into the future after the war with Gaea. I should warn you there will be a lot of surprises. Some are enough to cause a choking accident if you are drinking water. So thus I advice to not drink water while you read this book. And I have a feeling Aphrodite will love this book._

_~ The most Awesome Gods Ever,_

_Apollo and Hermes_."

Everyone groaned at the last statement while Aphrodite smiled like a Cheshire cat.

There was a pregnant pause in the room before someone spoke again.

"Here that guys? We are awesome. A-W-E-S-O-M-E." Hermes and Apollo high-fived again.

"So basically four years from now all of us will be 20, 21 or 22?" Connor asked.

"Oh My Gods! Give this man a cookie someone. He just did Maths!" Katie said in a sarcastic tone

"There you go." Hermes handed Connor a cookie looking totally serious.

"Thanks?" Connor said with a confused look.

We introduced ourselves.

"Start reading. The faster we get over with this book, the better." Hades said.

"Alright then! Who is reading?" Athena asked.

"I will" Piper said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! All those who read thanks for reading and I promise you that I will make this book amazing and it won't be a waste of time reading it.**

**But I'm also freaking out. My exams are coming and I have to do 65 chapters in 25 days. I have done many chapter from the 65 but I'm still freaking out. And this helped me concentrate.**

**Anyway hope you liked it and probably the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**:D**

**Toodles!**

**~Summer Time Madness**

**3 3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper's POV.**

What was I thinking?

Oh God I'm so nervous, I thought as I walked towards Athena to recieve he book. And suddenly I was scared. What if me and Jason don't end up together? What if I died? hat if Jason died?

I shook my head as I took the book and I sat down next to Jason. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and I looked at Jason who was holding my hand.

I started reading.

**Chapter 1**

**I gazed upon the scene before me. Never in my life have I felt so helpless, useless and depressed.**

"Woah! What happened here?" The Stolls asked.

I just shrugged.

**I could barely see past my clouded eyes. I don't cry. But right now..I needed someone. Someone to hold me. Someone to Love me. Or someone to be my shoulder to cry on.**

"Aww...Poor Girl...or guy..." Aphrodite said wih a sad look.

"Whose Point of View is it Pipes?" Percy asked.

"Don't know yet but maybe it is someone from us." I said with a slight shrug.

**I was so sick of it all. Disgusted would be a better word. It has been four years since we defeated Gaea. But-**

"Woohoo! Yeah Baby! Gaea you suck!" Leo said screaming on top of his voice.

Everyone nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Leo didn't you hear? There is a but at the end of the statement." Annabeth said with a worried look on her face.

That sobered him up pretty quickly.

**But the loss had been extreme.**

"Shit." Connor muttered.

**86 deaths. **

Many Gods and Goddesses gasped. But we all just sat there and closed our eyes hoping for the same thing.

_Please don't let it be me._

**86 number of people had died. And even four years later I'm haunted by them. Haunted by the war. Haunted by Gaea.**

"I have a feeling it is in your point of view Annabeth." I said looking up at her.

"Why me?" She frowned.

"Well the writing is pretty good and out of all of us only you are this mature." I replied.

"Maybe."

"Even we think it is you." All of them chorused.

I skipped a few lines as I found evidence this was Annabeth.

"It is you sweetheart." I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I said, "Let me reach that part."

**Haunted by everything. Everything in my life was a failure.**

I frowned at her and she just shrugged but I could tell she was tensed.

**Take for example the fight with my husband two weeks back.**

Now everyone was just shocked.

"You are married?" Everyone shouted at once.

She had a weird expression on her face.

"I guess?"

Percy frowned a bit. I knew if she had a husband it would be Percy, but a fight?

_**Flashback:**_

_**"We need to talk." I told him in a clear voice.**_

_**He just shrugged and said, "Talk."**_

_**"What is going on? Why has your attitude towards me suddenly changed?" I asked.**_

_**"My attitude? Well look who's talking."**_

Okay then someone is angry.

We all looked at Percy and Annabeth who were just staring at the floor.

I just cleared my throat and continued.

_**"Please. Tell me wht happened. Did I do something wrong? Did I cheat on you? Cause the way you are treating me looks like you think so."**_

_**"Yes. I think you are cheating."**_

_**"Do you have evidence that I'm cheating? Cause I certainly have yours."**_

_**"What are you talking about?" He asked me.**_

_**"Don't act all innocent with me. You know what you did and even I know so why don't you just man-up and tell me." My voice was increasing with every word.**_

_**When he didn't answer I accepted that I was right. I collapsed on the couch next to me with my head in my hands.**_

_**"So this is it then huh?" I asked.**_

_**"What do you mean?" He asked me confused.**_

_**"This marriage is over then isn't it?"**_

_**"It is not over. You are freaking out over a small lie I said? Well that's gratitude for you." He said in a loud voice.**_

_**"I told you everything. Everything that was to be known about me and you still went and cheated. So that basically means our marriage was lie. The vows were a lie. Every kiss, every hug was a lie. All the smiles shared were lies. Everything. So I guess it is pretty much over." I said. I was crying now and my voice was loud enough to wake our neighbours up.**_

_**"You know what? Leave. Right now.I don't think I can bear to look at your face ever again." He said anger was bubbling underneath his voice.**_

_**"No need to tell me, I don't think I am going to come back anyway."**_

_**I took out my ring and placed it in his hand. Packed my clothes and drove all the way to Camp.**_

_**End Of Flashback.**_

All that you could hear for some time was silence and no one looked at Annabeth or Percy.

"I think you should continue reading Piper." Thalia said.

I nodded in response.

**I glanced up at the sky as tears started making their way down. I wiped them away as I heard someone appoaching and continued looking forward.**

"Finally! Someone with a name will come." Aphrodite said in a exhasperated tone.

**"Annie!" **

"See Annabeth it is you." I said in a finalising tone.

She just looked sad.

**Someone shouted from behind. I smiled.**

"For the first time in a long while."Nico muttered.

Everyone snickered.

**I knew that voice all too well.**

I raised my eyebrow. Ever since I tried that stunt to get to know who was the speaker, the words appeared only after I read the last line.

**"Hey Percy."**

Now everyone was confused.

I just decided to keep reading.

**"Not fair dude. How do you know when it is me?"**

**"Cause **_**dude..**_**I know you well enough to recognize you voice." I said while pinching his nose.**

**"Hands away woman." He said and I laughed out loud.**

"Okay I'm really, really confused here." Jason said while rubbing the back of his neck.

**"So can I ask you a question?" He asked and continued when I nodded. "What ae you doing here on such a happy, joyuos, woderful day?"**

**I snorted, "Annabeth is rubbing off you."**

And now everyone frowned even deeper.

"So that is not me. Thank the gods." Annabeth said.

"You are welcome." Apollo and Hermes chimed ogether cheekily.

We just rolled our eyes at them.

**"Well that is bound to happen when you stay with a person this long. But returning to my previous question what are you doing here on the day of a wedding?"**

"Wedding?" Katie, Aphrodite and I asked suddenly interested.

"I wonder who it is..." Reyna murmured.

**Umm...Yeah I forgot to tell you I'm standing in front of a graveyard.**

**"Paying my tributes." I answered simply.**

**"And crying." He completed for me.**

**I just looked at him, "Is it that obvious?"**

**"Nah I just know you pretty well." He said. "Want a hug?"**

Everyone just looked at percy. Especially Annabeth. With that scary glare of her's and then Percy realised we all were looking at him.

"I think my book-self said that we were together." Percy said motioning between him and Annabeth.

**"No." I said.**

**"So how is the 'Bride' doing?" He asked.**

**"How do you think? Freaking out." I answered with a small smile. "How is the Groom doing?"**

**"Freaking out." There was a new voice and reconized his also.**

I was pretty curious to know who it was.

"This author is so useless. Doesn't give names." Annabeth said in a whiny voice.

Athena, Demeter, Hera, Aphrodite and all the other female occupants of the room nooded in agreement.

**"Hey Jason!"**

"Dude you are alive!" Leo said happily.

"Yeah...I can see that."

Clarisse snorted at that..

**"Hey Annie and you have been crying." He finished giving me a look.**

**"Oh Man! Is it really**_** that **_**obvious?" I asked feeling even more pathetic.**

**"Nope. I just know you." He replied. I just stared like a fish with my mouth openfrom Jason to Percy and Percy to Jason.**

**"You want a hug?" Jason asked.**

Now it was Jason who everybody who everybody was looking and I was glaring at him in simple words.

**"No I don't want a hug! What is it with both of you and giving hugs?" I asked with an incredulous look on my face. The both just smirked at me and then started laughing. I couldn't help I started laughing.**

_Where am I?_

**"Oh shit! I came here for a different reason. Percy we have to go. A certain person is freaking out and Leo is not doing a good job at calming him." He said while pulling Percy towards the Boy's room.**

**"Okay then Bye!" I said with a smile.**

"Did you guy here that? I'm alive! I'm Alive! I'm Alive!" He was very happy. Leo I mean.

**Then I decided that there was an hour to go and I was still not ready. I started walking towards the room when I spotted this small girl sitting in the sand and playing.**

**I squinted my eyes and then I realised that it was Lexie.**

"Who is Lexie?" Katie immediately asked.

I just shrugged.

**I walked towards her and I realised her flower girl dress has been ruined.**

**"Oh man! Lexie sweetheart do you know how pissed you mom is going to be?" I asked her as I picked her up into my arms.**

**"Mom?" She asked. Alright let me give you an intro. Lexie is the cutest 2 year old on planet Earth and I love this girl to death.**

"Aww. That is adorable." All the women in the room said.

**"Yes your Mom. Okay I shall clean this in a second" I said all the while kissing her nose.**

**I placed one hand on the dress and closed my eyes. When I opened them the stains were gone!**

"Whose daughter is she?" Everyone was confused.

"That is good things. I want her powers. Do you know that whenever even water falls on my dress I have to change it?" Aphrodite asked and everyone just nodded.

**"There all better. Let us go now and tell your mom what you were doing."**

**"No mom." Lexie said in a scared voice.**

**"Why no mom? You want to go to your dad?" **

**She just shook her head.**

**"Then you want to stay with me?"**

**She just nodded.**

**"But I'm going back." **

**And then we started walking towards the room where all the girls were and the whole time Lexie kept talking to mein her babyish voice.**

"Awwww..." Everyone cooed.

**I knocked on the door and waited until someone on the other side opened it.**

**"Hey Annabeth!" I said when I walked inside.**

**She was the only person there and she was still not dressed. We both are always the last to get dressed. We talked for sometime and then I shouted.**

**"Katie! Piper! Reyna! Hurry up. Even we have to get ready. And Katie may I just ask you one thing? Why is your daughter so scared of you?"**

There was a sudden silence and Katie looked like she was going to cry.

"My daughter?" She asked her voice broke in the middle and she smiled so wide that I felt very happy.

We all were just staring at her.

She wiped at her face a few times and then Demeter came down and gave her a hug.

"That is adorable." Aphrodite mumbled.

When Katie finally calmed down she sat back down with a smile.

**All the while I was shouting Reyna came out and Annabeth slipped in.**

**"Oh MY GODS! Reyna you look amazing! Wow." **

**She was actually looking beautiful. **

Reyna blushed.

**"And Annabeth not fair."**

Everyone started laughing and looked at Annabeth pointedly.

"Yes Annabeth, not fair."

We all started laughing again.

**"Hey I have done my make up and everything I just need to wear my dress." Annabeth shouted back at me.**

**"Alright I'm done with my makeup and I'm gonna come out for a minute alright?" Katie asked.**

**She came out and took Lexie Out of my hands. Watching Katie and her daughter talk to each other in such a cute way made me almost tear up.**

I was happy to see Katie sooo happy. But who is the dad?

**"Anya can you take her to her dad?" She asked me (More like begged me.)**

So that's her name. Hmmm...I like it.

**"But Katie I need to get ready." I whined.**

**"Rey-"**

**"No freaking way. I can't even walk in these heels and you are asking me to go all the way to the boys room?"**

**"But Reyna they are only 3 inches." I said.**

**"I'll take her." Piper said while coming out of her room.**

**She looked stunning even though she had still not changed.**

I smiled, Happy that I was alive and I also blushed side-by-side.

**"Nope you have not changed yet."**

**"I'll take her." Annabeth said coming out and seriously I lost the sbility to speak.**

**She looked-**

**"You look HOT my friend." Reyna said.**

**"Thank you my friend you too." She said while bumping shoulders with Reyna.**

**But wait a second-**

**"Where is the bride?"**

YES at last we get to know who the bride is!

I did a happy dance in my mind.

Just then Thalia opened a water bottle and took a long sip.

**"Thalia open up!"**

And then choked on it.

There was a stunned silence in the room and I just looked around for the reactions.

Percy's, Jason's and Leo's expressions were almost hilarious.

There mouth's were opened like that of a fish and they were gaping at Thalia who was choking on her water with such scared look on her face.

Annabeth's, Katie's and Reyna's Face displayed shock. At least our jaw wasn't on the ground.

Nico was just sitting there his eye's on Thaliaand blinkinng continuously like he had been slapped in the face.

I think my expression was like Annabeth's.

"What!" Thalia shrieked. "Oh My Gods this cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. I am a huntress. I can't get married."

She was hyperventilating.

"Piper continue reading I want to know who I'm getting married to."

**Annabeth pounded on her door at least 8 time before Thalia opened up.**

**"Oh My God. I'm freaking out. Annabeth I can't do this. What if I trip and fall while walking down the isle? What if my marriage is a complete failure? What if he is not the guy for me?"**

Thalia nodded in agreement.

**And then Annabeth slapped her. Hard.**

We all gasped. And Thalia was glaring Daggers at Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth asked innocently.

**"Yeah I needed that."**

**"Chill Thalia! You are looking beautiful and you will not fall down okay? Everything is fine. Everything will be fine. He loves you! What more do you want?"**

Who is the guy?

I want to know. Just like I want to know who the Dad is.

**"Okay okay!" **

**"Good girl and Piper you overdid yourself again." Annabeth said.**

"And I overdid myself how?" I questioned

Annabeth just shrugged.

**Let me tell you about the dresses.**

"Oh man! No I am not gonna hear about the dresses." All the guys moaned and we just gave them a glare.

**Thalia had somehow convinced Piper to make her gown Black and white.**

"Wow!"

"Piper you designed the clothes?"

"Oh my god that is amazing."

**So basically it was this huge gown with a black belt, Black full-sleeved top and the skirt was white with bits of black here and there.**

"It sounds beautiful Pipes." Thalia said in a soft voice.

I just smiled at her.

**The dresses of the bride's maids: Midnight Blue floor length gown with a huge black belt and the skirt was flowy.**

"Again amazing."

**The maid of honour (Annabeth): Black floor length full sleeved gown and it also had this slit in the side to make walking easier.**

"Not bad Pipes!"

"Woohoo! Sexy Dress!"

"Is this a wedding or or a fashion show?"

"I'm so bored..."

**So Thalia got off easy and wore 2 inched heels but the rest of us we had to wear high heels.**

**Reyna: 3 inched (Piper had to litereally force her into these and still Reyna says it is too high...I mean I walk in those all the day.)**

"Well I don't go to many parties you know."

**Piper: 4 inched (Don't want to be taller than Jason right?)**

"Yup!"

"How do you people walk in those?"

**Me: 4 inched**

**Katie: 3 inched (She has to look after a kid. of course she will opt for smaller heels.)**

Katie smiled again thinking about her kid.

**Annabeth: 5 inched (Percy is pretty tall. And also a gown like that requires heels like that)**

"5 inches?"

**And Annabeth walked in those like she had no trouble at all.**

"I don't see that happening right now."

**The make up was pretty cool though.**

**We all wore dark make up and I am not gonna explain further.**

**"Alright I'm taking Lexie to the guys okay?" Annabeth said.**

**And then walked out while I turned to look at myself in the mirror.**

**I was normal looking Black hair, Dusky skin and the only pretty part of my body is my eyes. Black, Blue and Green. All three colors together people get freaked out but I think these are the consequences of being Rhea's daughter.**

We all just stared at the book.

Rhea's daughter?

"I guess we shall find answers in the next chapter right?"

I just nodded and someone took the book from my hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How was it?**

**Hope you liked it and I'm very busy.**

**You THINK IT IS COOL?**

**I'm trying to upload Annabeth's and Thalia's gowns...**

**let's see...**

**Toodles!**

**~Summer Time Madness.**


End file.
